The Shadow King
by little-yugi
Summary: Back in Ancient Egypt, Yami doesn't rule. His brother does. When his brother starts to abuse the slaves and other people for no reason, Yami wonders why. He finds out the hard way. (Yeah I know, I'm bad at these thingz!) Anywayz, r&r! Please go easy on th
1. A Fair Beating

A Fair Beating Author's note: Alright people. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! There! That was fun!  
  
Yami's POV  
  
" FASTER!" Another crack of a whip, more screams, another grin. Iyo enjoyed torturing the slaves, a lot. Most got beaten, and they didn't even do anything! I hate this. I wish I could do something about it, but if I protest to him, he has all the authority to beat me. Harder than any slave. But.. I can't let them keep suffering like this! When a boy is born, from that moment, he is teared from his mother's arms, and placed in the palace to work. It's so wrong! I'm going to protest to him as soon as his "fun" is over.  
  
The sun dipped down below the pyramids of Giza. A beautiful copper sunrise. And the return of the Pharaoh, my brother... Iyo.  
  
He entered the dining hall, all bowing before him as he walked to his place. Of course, the only two who were eating were me and my brother. The conversations in here were usually dull and boring, but today would be spicy. I would protest his meaningless beatings of the slaves. I hated how he treated them, like they weren't even people. Like they were animals. " So, how was your day Iyo?" He swallowed his food, and smiled at me. " The usual. Fun, boring, official. I had the best time when the slaves took us down to the city for a festival. Why didn't you come Yami?" I looked down at my food and answered, " I didn't want to hurt any more slaves. And it was probably boring anyway." He glared at me, wine dribbling down his mouth. " HURT THE SLAVES!? Ha! That's what they're for Yami! You're supposed to torture them!" He wiped the wine from his chin, and began to eat again, glaring at me from time to time. " NO! Slaves are not for torture! They deserve to be treated like normal people! Like us! Are we not all human Iyo? You should stop hurting them! So many have died already! It's true you're a good ruler! But, do you not realize that the only reason for that is because you have invoked pain and suffering on your people! And now Iyo! They fear you! Father was a better ruler than you and he didn't beat slaves for no reason! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!"  
  
He stared, anger in his eyes. Telling him that father had been a better ruler than he was not a bright idea. "Guards!" Two guards appeared beside him. " Take the Crowned Prince to my room. Tie him to the bed post. You, Yami, have made a grave mistake. The beating you shall receive shall be one of great magnitude!" He continued to eat, as the guards came up and grabbed me, yanking my arm and leading me to his room. I knew I was in for it. He wouldn't just whip me, Iyo's meaning of the word "beat" is different from most people. He beats them till they are on the brink of death, then, he leaves them there. Hoping they die. But, if that was for slaves, what was in store for me? I swallowed hard as the guards bound me to the bed post, apologizing for having to do this. I waited for a good hour or two, before I heard the door click open, and saw my brother step in.  
  
Again, I swallowed hard. He went to his drawer, and pulled out a whip. I braced myself for the torture, but then, he put it back. I opened my eyes, and gasped. We were no longer in his room, we were in a barren land. It was dark as far as the eye could see. Emptiness filled the air. I felt sick. I wanted to go back to Egypt. I hated wherever we were. If Iyo was even in this place. " IYO!?" I cried into the darkness, hoping that someone would answer me. And then, a figure appeared behind me.  
  
" Dear brother. This is the torture I give to , shall we say, family members? The torture of the Shadow Realm. It is , by far, the worst torture any one can receive. So, Yami, you should be thanking me. I am going to spare your life, but I will not leave you far from death. Now, let it begin." He snapped his fingers, and instantly, I was thrown back, landing roughly on the.. Ground? Could you call it ground? It was stable, but it felt like you would fall. I coughed, holding my hand over my mouth and horrifyingly opening my eyes to the sight of blood.  
  
"This is just the beginning, little brother. There's nothing you can do about it." I coughed again, and stood up. " When we get back, I'll find a way Iyo. I'll bring you down. No matter how long it will take." He whipped me, stinging my back. " Then you will become one of the slaves. I have the power Yami, and you know it." I looked away, for what he would do next was beyond any pain I had ever felt in my life. At first there was nothing, then, the faint chanting of a spell. But what kind? Iyo to my knowledge, didn't know anything but healing magic. I could faintly hear the words, and was afraid when I did. For one reason, I had no idea what this would do. " Dark powers, hear me now, take this power and give me the use of the Dark Lord. Allow me to inflict pain upon the one who stands before me, my brother. In order to fulfill your request, I must have the power to put him on the brink of death." Then, a strange black light was lowered into Iyo's hands. He turned and smiled at me. " Little brother, young Yami. I have no other choice but to inflict this spell upon your heart." I gasped. What did he mean? Inflict it on my heart?  
  
"Iyo! Please! Don't do this! Just stop the beatings! That is all I requested. Please." But, he fired anyway, the black ball hitting my chest. I remember pain, and then, I remember no more.  
  
" Ugh..." My head felt horrible, like there were a thousand bees in it. I slowly got up, and began to hear voices. " Ugh... Hello?" The room fell silent. Hushed whispers began. " He's awake." " Mako thought that he was as good as dead when he found him." "Yes, perhaps we should summon Mako?" " Quickly Taka! Run girl!" My head hit the pillow again, and I felt a presence beside me. " Who's there? I don't have enough energy to open my eyes. Who is it?" The hushed voice replied, " Shhh... Rest my prince. It is best for you right now, with all your injuries." Injuries? The only injuries I remember receiving was the throw to the ground ( coughing up my own blood) and that black thing. Wait! What if afterwards, Iyo had beaten me to a pulp, until I was unconscious. But then, why don't I remember anything? " Don't worry Your Highness, a servant girl, Taka, is on her way to find Mako. He'll be here soon. Until then, rest my prince. Rest." I sighed as the world went black yet again.  
  
Taka's POV  
  
After being commanded to go and find Mako, who was the Prince's advisor and best friend, I raced out the door and down the halls. Mako! Where was he? Had the Pharaoh already summoned him. We all knew that the Prince's brother, Pharaoh Iyo, hated him. Why had he done this? Was it really fair? Of course not! Don't think like that Taka! I speeded around the corner, nearly running into.. the Pharaoh himself! " WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING SLAVE! NOW, WHERE ARE YOU HEADED IN SUCH A HURRY!?" He stomped up to me, and held me in the air. " To the servant's quarters my Lord. To get some water for the Crowned Prince."  
  
He grunted and threw me to the ground. " Huh! Yami! Why do these stupid, useless peasants treat him better than me?" He muttered while walking away.  
  
I sighed. That was close, I thought. You should not have been running Taka! Sheesh! Bad choice! I thought as I got up, and went speeding down the halls.  
  
Finally, I found Mako. In the kitchen, cooking the supper for the Pharaoh. " Mako!" I hissed, getting his attention. " Taka? What are you doing here? You should not be here young one! If the Pharaoh.." " Don't worry. He already caught me. And my mother would like to inform you that the Prince has awakened." His eyes leapt. A sparkle was in them. " Yami's awake!?" You see, unlike the Pharaoh, Yami always insisted we called him by his first name, even around the guards. " Well then, let us get going!" Mako and I set off down the halls, towards the Princes' chambers.  
  
Yami's POV again  
  
Again, my head hurt. Pain. That's all I could think of right now, pain. " Mako?" At the sound of my own voice, I gasped. I sounded horrible. Hoarse and raspy. " Your Highness? What is it you desire? Anything may be yours." I had to tell them. About Iyo and his magic. " Iyo.." Mako seemed confused. I opened my eyes to look at him. " You want your brother?" " No! That's the one thing I don't request at the moment. Tell me, Mako. Where did you find me?" " Um... I found you by the Nile Sire. Why?" The Nile, man that was a long way from here. How did we get from Iyo's room, all the way to the Nile.? " My brother.. He does not only know healing magic. He practices.." I stopped to cough up more blood, assisted by Mako, who was wiping it off with a gentle cloth. " Iyo practices dark magic. The magic of the Shadow Realm. Please, tell Seth. You have to tell him. If you go to Iyo's room and hide somewhere, he will practice his magic around sunset. This is why he is never willing to open the door to you when you come with the evening meal. Understand Mako?" He nodded vigorously and went on his way, to find Seth. The high priest.  
  
Mako's POV  
  
The Pharaoh! Dark Magic! All that information at once was enough to blow one's head off. But, despite my distress, I had been commanded by the Crowned Prince, who held powerful authority, to find Seth. The high priest. " Seth!" I cried as I ran into the high priest's room. " What is it Mako?" He seemed annoyed, on the contrary, he was always annoyed with somebody. I guess today had just been my day. " The Crowned Prince, Yami, would like to speak with you." Seth pointed to himself. I nodded. " Yes you. Now, come." Confused, he followed. I knew that Yami had just wanted me to tell Seth, but... This would be better. For if I told him now, and he didn't believe me, he would have called the Pharaoh, and I would have been killed. This way, everyone won. I hope.  
  
Seth, the High Priest's POV  
  
After being told that I had been requested by the Crowned Prince, fear struck me. What did he want? Was I going to die? What was in store for me? And what had I done?  
  
We appeared before the door, knocking lightly, as to not disturb the Prince if he was asleep. "Come in." A raspy voice replied. Who was that? The door opened, and then closed behind me and Mako. We proceeded to the Prince's bed, and that is where I found the owner to the raspy voice.  
  
"Seth? What are you doing here?" He stopped, and coughed roughly. Mako reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cloth. He wiped the Prince's mouth, and when he brought the cloth away, it was stained red. " What happened to him?" I asked, looking at Mako. " We don't really know. I found him beside the Nile. He was clinging to life, Seth. If I had not found him, I fear he would be dead right now." I kneeled by Yami's bed. " Your Highness, do you remember anything?" He nodded, and coughed again. Mako wiped the blood away, and he began to speak. " I told Iyo that he had to stop abusing the slaves for no reason, and the next thing I remember is I was in his room, bound to the bed. Then, all of a sudden, we were not in Egypt anymore. We were in what you priest's and mage's call the "Shadow Realm". Iyo called upon the dark forces there, and then he threw this black orb at me. I remember pain, then the next thing I remember is being here. That's why I had to tell you. Iyo practices dark magic. The magic of the "Shadow Realm". You have to put a stop to this Seth. Please." He coughed again, repeatedly this time, and it seemed he wouldn't stop. Mako gently patted his back, and then, he stopped. His bed sheets were now stained a deep red. I just stared at him. Could the Pharaoh do all of this? And why would he beat his own brother nearly to death? This had to be stopped like the Prince had told me! I had the authority to do this! But, how? " Your Highness." He turned from the drink of water he was taking, to me. " Yes Seth?" I began to play with my fingers, as I always did when I was nervous. " How do I stop the Pharaoh?" He smiled, and then told me to hide in the Pharaoh's room before sunset. " Make sure you are not caught Seth. He will be practicing his magic around sunset. Bring some officials with you. Tell them to be silent. If he catches you, you will all be dead!" And so, with my new orders, I set off, to bring the Pharaoh to his knees.  
  
I ran into the room that held all of the top officials of the land. I told each of them to meet me in the Pharaoh's room before sunset. Then, I left myself, for I had many other things to attend to.  
  
Finally, all of the officials and I were gathered in the Pharaoh's room. Fearful whispers had begun. " What are we doing here?" "We'll all be killed." I sighed. Then, I raised my arms. " People! Silence! We are here for one reason. This morning, I was told by the Crowned Prince, to come here. Now, do you dare disobey him?" Everyone shook their heads vigorously. I knew that they would not disobey Yami. No one here would. For, to us, he seemed more like the Pharaoh then Iyo did. Finally, we were all hidden, and around sunset, the Pharaoh entered his room, and locked the door. We all braced ourselves for the shock of our lives.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I hoped that they were all alright. Really, I didn't want to put any of them in danger, but Iyo had to be stopped. The pain kept coming, and I knew I wanted to die. But, every time I told Mako that, he told me that if they did stop Iyo, I would become Pharaoh. Then, I thought, the beatings would finally stop. I would beat those who went against me, but not for no reason. Please, Ra. Let them survive this. Let them stop him. You know that Iyo does not deserve to be on the throne. He is threatening your land right now. Please, let them live.  
  
Authors note: So, what do you think? I know it's a little strange, but please bear with me. I'm going to Japan in a few days, so for those of you that like this story, please bear with me for two weeks. I'll be back before you know it. Buh-byez! 


	2. The New Pharaoh

Authors note: Ok. I hate these things! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nope I don't! ** = Shadow King  
  
Seth, the High Priest's POV  
  
This was it. We all prepared ourselves. Iyo was doing dark magic, right before our eyes! I looked around me, and saw everyone's eyes wide open. Of course, mine were open too. For, this was one thing we were all shocked to see. " We must stop him!" One official whispered, as Iyo exited the room, finally finished with his dark magic.  
  
We all got out of our hiding places, and then exited the room ourselves. It had been a very stressful day, for all of us. Especially what just happened.  
  
" So, when do we exile him? Any suggestions?" An official, Jak, asked. "Well," I said. " We could do it tomorrow. But first, we should tell the Crowned Prince. I shall go. The rest of you, think up a plan." They all nodded, and rushed towards their rooms.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I wondered, now, after sunset, if they were alright. That feeling was back again. The feeling that something was about to happen. I opened my eyes as a knock was heard. " Hello? I need to speak to his Highness immediately!" Mako ran to the door, and opened it. Seth was standing there, sweating. " What happened Seth? Did they see?" He nodded, and came to kneel beside my bed. "Yes, they all saw. Your brother will be sent to exile tomorrow afternoon. Does that sound alright?" I nodded. " Yes, but I do not know if I will be in good enough health to attend. And, Seth, you know how much I want to." He nodded. " Of course, you'll be fine. I will heal all of the worse injuries right now, and the minor ones can be left. They will heal with time. " That's good. I'm exhausted. Is it alright if I sleep while you heal me?" He nodded again. " Yes. Sleep is a good idea Yami. Do that. Everything will be fine."  
  
Seth, the High Priest's POV  
  
After healing Yami, I went to my quarters to prepare for tomorrow, when I was interrupted by a knock on my door. "Hello? Who is it?" A harsh voice replied to my questions. " Don't you speak to me like that Seth! Now, open the door! I have something to ask you!" I gulped. The Pharaoh! Had he seen us? Or was this punishment for healing Yami? Oh god! Let this be nothing!  
  
I hesitantly opened the door, bowing to Iyo as he walked in. Even though he was cruel and heartless, Iyo was the Pharaoh, and I had to obey him no matter what he said.  
  
" So, are you aware that my brother is nearly well?" I nodded, still bowing. " Yes my Lord. I am aware. Is something wrong?" He shook his head. " No, I just did not expect him to heal so quickly, that is all. Are you up to anything interesting, I am bored." I nodded. " Yes, my Lord. I am practicing more spells by the hour. So that we may invade the neighboring countries in a month or two." " Interesting. Very interesting Seth. Give me one of those books. I want to read it tonight." I walked over to my shelf, and pulled out a harmless spell book about the elements of the earth. " Here you are, Your Highness. Have fun. I hope this book will bring you pleasure." He nodded and left.  
  
I let out a huge sigh. That was a really scary experience. I could have died. I put the spells I had actually been working on , and placed them back in the drawer. Tomorrow afternoon. Iyo, your day has come. Finally, Egypt will have a great ruler once again. The new Pharaoh, Yami.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Finally, the pain had stopped. Now, the only injuries that were left were the cuts and bruises, but anything broken had been healed. Thank you Seth.  
  
"Mako? Could you please get out my finest clothing. I believe it is almost time for the officials to send Iyo into exile. Is it not?" He nodded and went to fetch my clothing. Bringing back the finest royal clothing a prince could wear.  
  
I was dressed in a few minutes, and now, I was walking down the hall to meet with the officials, priests and mages. Iyo had been told that I was top be punished for rebelling against him, so he accepted the invitation without hesitation. Finally, I reached the throne room, and sat down on my seat next to Iyo. " It's going to end here, Yami." He said smirking at me, and awaiting my torture. Oh no, dear brother. It ends here for you, but for me, it is just beginning. " Now, to announce what is to happen, the High Priest, Seth." Everyone clapped and bowed as Seth entered. A small smile touched my lips. Iyo noticed. " You shouldn't be smiling! For today you meet your death." The doors banged shut, and both of us looked up. Seth was standing in the middle of the room, holding a papyrus scroll. Guards went to the doors and locked them securely. Iyo smiled. I smiled a little too. Seth began to read. " Yesterday, myself and the officials of the palace witnessed the Pharaoh, Iyo, practicing the dark magic of the Shadow Realm. By decision and strict enforcement, he is to be exiled today at sunset. The new Pharaoh to take his place shall be the Crowned Prince Yami. If anyone except the Pharaoh has any objections, let them speak now." Iyo's mouth hung open. "You can't do this! You have no proof! Nothing!" He was outraged, how could anyone have known where to find-" YOU!" He screamed and pushed me to the ground. I stumbled a bit, and nearly fell of the platform. Two servants caught me in time. " I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" He pushed me again, this time, I was not so lucky. I slipped and fell, hoping someone would catch me. I screamed up to him. " If I don't get caught, please know one thing, even though you are evil, Iyo, I still love you." His eyes widened, and he dropped to the ground as I was caught.  
  
Iyo's POV  
  
I could not believe what Yami had just said. Even though I was evil, he still loved me. We were, of course, brothers. Yami.. He was going to inherit a great responsibility, and I was proud of him. Oh, but don't you remember that promise Iyo? That voice! The shadow king! Oh no! As soon as Yami was crowned, and proclaimed Pharaoh, the shadow king would meld in with his spirit. Yami would become just like me! NO! Yami would become a toy. A mindless king, not even in control of his own actions. I had to warn him before sunset! Oh no, Iyo. You won't be doing that. I will control your actions. Yami will become our new toy. Or, would you like him to die? No! Please! Don't kill him! I'll do what you want! Alright? You can get your way! Yami, please have the power to resist him. If you don't, Egypt will fall to it's knees. The Shadow Games will grow too powerful. You'd have to sacrifice yourself, in order to save your kingdom, and country. Please Yami. I know you can do it. And then, the world went black, as the Shadow King took control.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
It was really happening. Iyo was sent into exile around sunset. And, I was to be crowned immediately.  
  
After I was crowned, Seth told the people of Egypt that they had a new Pharaoh. Most everyone cheered. They were probably glad to be rid of Iyo. The slaves cheered the most, happy smiles touching their faces. I was happy for them. They hadn't smiled in a long time.  
  
As I was walking to my room, preparing to go to sleep, I heard something. Yami..Time to become our new toy. Suddenly I felt strange, as if I was not the one in control of my body! Whoever was controlling me, opened the door, and then, after it left, I felt weak. I collapsed onto the bed, my eyes glazing over, as I was taken into a dream that would for tell my fate.  
  
Shadow King's POV ** I woke up to the sound of his heart beating. I knew he was mine. He wasn't moving, and unless he was sleeping ( which I doubted) he was dead. Finally, Iyo was gone. But that was not a good thing. I needed him. He was strong and he needed the throne. But, how to get him.... Now I could use this boy to get to Iyo. Yes, that was a great idea... But for now, to begin his dream.**  
  
Yami's Dream  
  
I woke up to the sound of someone shouting orders. My eyes snapped open fully. That was my voice! But, why was I shouting? I opened the door that was before me slowly, and listened in. " I told you! KILL HER! Why won't you listen to me?" I saw Mako standing before me, holding Taka's hand. He looked scared to death. And confused. "Yami listen.." "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" And I whipped him. Hard. He screamed slightly and let go of Taka's hand. Guards grabbed her. " Why are you doing this sire? You were always so gentle, so calm. Now, you remind me of Iyo. Not Yami." I smirked. His eyes widened.  
  
"You're not Yami, are you? But then, who are you?" I smiled and began walking down the steps. "Mako, do you know of the Shadow Games?" He nodded. " Once, long ago, a king played these games. But, unfortunately for him, he died before he could be crowned King of Games. Because he did not fulfill his destiny, he was crowned the Shadow King instead, seeing as he could not return to the mortal world. He was angry, and for him, wanted to take his revenge out on the one that killed him. So, he went around the Shadow Realm trying to make deals. Finally, he found one. If he could take control of a great ruler, or high official, and kill the one who killed him, he would live again as a mortal. So, he found a host many years later. And guess who that was.. Yes, it was Iyo. The prince who would become Pharaoh as soon as his father died. So, he controlled him in order to destroy his father and become king. He obeyed, and one night, the knife that killed his father was in his hands.  
  
As soon as his father was dead, the Shadow King manifested himself to Iyo. The boy was afraid, and was told to obey the King at all times. He listened of course, and became the harsh ruler you knew. He was only that harsh because the Shadow King was in control of his body. You see, the King had once been a ruler to. And now, he hunted the one who had killed him. For, the one, had been immortal, and could not die, so he was still alive.  
  
Unfortunately for him, the toy he had been using was sent into exile by someone whom you all knew as Yami. The little prince that nearly cost the Shadow King his only chance at life. So, the King took his old toy and left his body, entering the little prince's. And now, can you guess who this is speaking to you Mako?" I smiled evilly, and walked over to face him.  
  
A slap echoed throughout the room. " Kill them both. I have no more use of them... unless. take Mako to find Iyo! Then, bring him to me! DO YOU HEAR THAT!?" The guards nodded, and slowly, the whole scene faded.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I snapped awake. A cold sweat covered my body. What was that? Had I just seen what I thought I'd saw? Was that me? Oh yes, you'd like to believe it was not you, wouldn't you? But that is what you will become, once I take control of your body and mind! NO! Who is there? Who dares disturb me?  
  
Well, well. If it isn't the little prince.. "HEY! I'M THE PHARAOH! NOT A PRINCE! WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT!?" Hmph. Arrogant little boy. I am the person who will be your doom...  
  
Author's Note: Well, as you can tell, I'm back. ( ok, that sounded dumb) anyway, sorry if this is kinda short. But, I got a report due to the committee of the exchange program. Grrrr.. To France Gamble: The northern island, Hokkaido is where I went. Then to Tokyo. Thank you to all who reviewed. I'll see you when I decide to post another chapter, but won't until I get five more reviews. Or when I want to. C ya! 


End file.
